Cliche Title
by awesomenesshasar
Summary: Dipper hadn't saved Mabel. Now 22 years old, Dipper gets a dream that changes everything. With his insane sister and a Dream Demon by his side, can Dipper right the wrongs done to this town? Rated T.
1. It's Time

A/N: Yeah, this is just the first chapter to a hopefully successful fic. This chapter is sorta based on the song It's Time by Imagine Dragons. Gosh they're songs are amazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. If I did, it would be terrible (pronounced: tear-EEE-blay. :3).

* * *

Dipper looked at the bus as he slowly made his way towards it. Gideon had won. He was going home. Without Mabel. Dipper's mind replayed the moment when Gideon had taken his sister and he didn't even try to help her. Now the town was being turned into Gideon Falls. Stan watched warily as Dipper boarded the bus. Stan wiped a few tears from his eyes as he watched the bus slowly start up.

Dipper looked out the window and saw the town in a dark and dreary state. He sobbed and wiped away his tears. He felt like with every passing moment he was dying inside. He knew he would probably never see Stan ever again. He would never blow up hot dogs in the microwave with Soos ever again. He would never try to impress Wendy and act cool. And he would never see Mabel's smile again. He would never be there to comfort her, see her sweaters, watch her play with Waddles, and he would never see her grow up.

He would never be there for her 16th birthday, he would never see her reaction to the super bedazzler 3X 2000 he had planned to give her, he would never laugh at her jokes, he would never hear her voice again. All the way he kept crying, and soon he was back home in Piedmont, California. He didn't say anything to his mom or dad. He went straight upstairs, and locked himself in his room.

He was home, but it wasn't home without Mabel. Ever since the day he left he had nightmares of that day. He changed for the worse. He always fought with his parents, he became considered an anti-social freak by his former friends, his grades plummeted, he always wore a dark hoodie that covered his entire head, and he became what Mabel would have called him 'Mr. Worst Case Scenario'.

That was 10 years ago.

Dipper was now 22, and lived in a small apartment by himself. He had decided to pick up his grades so he could graduate, and got a job. He never considered going back to Gravity Falls because he thought Gideon would either have him thrown in jail or killed. Dipper had actually gotten a girlfriend named Emma. She was sweet, considerate, sarcastic and witty. Best of all, she didn't know about Mabel. Dipper had buried all thoughts of Mabel in the back of his mind.

Today was the anniversary of the day he left Gravity Falls.

Every year on this day he never said anything to anyone, and never stopped feeling guilty. Every year on this day he made a prayer to God to give him a sign Mabel was alive and ok. He had never gotten what he considered an answer though.

Tonight, though, he was determined to get an answer.

Dipper lit the last candle, stood in the middle of the circle of candles, and took a deep breath.

"Ego dico vos iuvo. Take mihi ut meus votum. Take mihi ut mens of meus diligo unus. Take mihi ut Mabel Tabesco ANIMUS!" He chanted as his eyes glowed a light blue. He gasped as he felt his heart wrench. He fell to the ground, dazed and confused, but soon fell asleep.

**IN THE DREAMSCAPE**

Dipper opened his eyes as he looked around he was in a big, beautiful field. The sun was shining and the flowers swayed in the summer breeze. Dipper looked at himself and saw he was wearing a white T-shirt and white shorts. He stood barefoot, and the grass tickled his feet. He giggled, and he heard a strange sound. Dipper looked up at the sky, and peered at something in the sky. It was moving faster and faster towards him. Dipper saw that the thing in the sky looked eerily similar to a human.

He stared at it longer and saw that it _was_ a human. He could see the figure's face which resembled a woman's. She flew closer, and Dipper saw she was going to run into him unless she slowed down in the next 5 seconds.

Unfortunately she didn't slow down at all. She ran right into Dipper and they both tumbled a long while before they stopped. The girl was on top of Dipper, and was smiling and laughing with glee. Dipper thought this girl was deranged, but she got off of him and started talking to herself, at least it seemed that way.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked as he prepared to run away from her. The girl turned around and pulled her chocolate brown hair off her left shoulder to reveal someone Dipper didn't expect to see.

"Bill?" Dipper gasped. There he was in his triangle form, and he had shrunk himself to hide.

"Pine Tree? It's a small Dreamscape after all." Bill mused and laughed. He took himself off the girl's shoulder and transformed. He was soon a tall, lanky man with floppy blonde hair that covered his right eye. He was wearing suit-coat with pyramid stripes on it, black pants and shoes, and a black top hat barely floating above his head. He also had a small goatee and cold black eyes.

Bill eyed Dipper carefully and sighed. "You really haven't changed a bit, have you Pine Tree?"

"Oh, it's been too long, too long indeed!" The girl said enthusiastically. She came closer to Dipper and 'booped' his hugged him and smiled."I missed you, Dip." She said into his ear. Dipper realized who she was.

"Mabel?" He asked and Mabel pulled herself out of the hug. "You guessed it, Dip." She said and her smile became bigger.

"Oh, I would love to watch your display of brotherly and sisterly love, but I'm not interested and we don't have the time." Bill interrupted the sweet moment.

Mabel nodded in response and turned to Dipper.

"Look Dipper, I know you want to tell me some stuff, but I need to talk to you first. Listen, Gideon is extremely close to finding book #1, and we need you to get it and reverse what Gideon has done to Gravity Falls. He's taken over the town, and is trying to get Book #1. The more people who join him make him stronger, and soon he will be invincible. Unless we stop him. This is where you come in."

"First, you need to find Stan. He knows where it is, and when you find him, tell him about what you need to do. He will take you to Quest. She will guide you safely to where the journal is. After that all you need to do is-" Mabel said, but then everything turned staticy as Mabel and Bill started to disappear.

"What's happening?!" Dipper shouted over an almost deafening rumbling sound.

"You're losing the dream connection!" Bill yelled. Mabel looked distraught as she tried to finish what she was going to say, but all Dipper could only hear was,"A1C5... VENDING MACHINE!" Then Dipper woke up.

He knew immediately that he needed to go to Gravity Falls. Dipper immediately started packing, and went to Emma's house to explain the situation to her.

**EMMA'S HOUSE**

Dipper had explained everything to Emma, and she just sat there, with her mouth agape.

"So let me get this straight, You have a twin sister named Mabel who has a pet pig named Waddles and she loves to knit sweaters and you never told me about her?" Dipper nodded.

"And some creepy kid named Gideon loves her and took some weird mumbo jumbo books that have mysterious and vague details concerning the author and took over the state of Oregon and sorta kidnapped her?" Dipper said,"Yeah."

"And some weird triangle demon turned himself human in a dream and told you to go to Oregon with some hair brained scheme to get your sister and the entire state back?"

Dipper knew how insane this sounded, but confirmed it anyway."Yes all of it is true.

Emma leaned back and blew some hair out of her face.

She stood up and brushed her bangs out of her face, and walked out of the room.

"Emma?" Dipper called, but heard no answer.

Dipper heard a door slam and assumed that she had left. Oh well. Dipper felt a bit upset she didn't believe him, but who would? It sounded too insane.

Dipper left her house and started up his motorcycle.

He remembered that he had taken Emma on her first date on this thing.

**FLASHBACK**

_"So, where are you taking me again?" Emma asked 16 year old Dipper._

_"It's a surprise. Now keep your eyes shut." Dipper responded as he led a blindfolded Emma to his motorcycle."Ok, Mr. Grumpy Grump." Emma teased, and Dipper felt his eyes brimming with tears for a moment before wiping them away and sniffling. Emma frowned and asked, "What's wrong?" _

_Dipper lied and said,"Oh, nothing except for the fact you highly insulted me!" Emma punched his arm playfully."Oh, be quiet, you big baby." Emma giggled and Dipper took off her blindfold._

_Emma gasped in shock, and immediately ran towards it. She laughed, and for a moment, it painfully reminded him of Wendy._

_"Woohoo!" Emma shouted as Dipper got on the motorcycle and steadied himself before he started it. That night they rode for a while until Dipper arrived at a beautiful grassy meadow that was completely deserted._

_Emma wobbled off the bike, and Dipper helped her stand. And in that moment their gaze caught the others, and they both felt love._

_Dipper pulled out a picnic basket and said,"Well, this picnic isn't gonna eat itself."_

_The two spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company, pigging out on food, and naming all the constellations._

_"Hey, there's the Big Dipper!" Emma shouted and smiled at Dipper who was blushing._

_"Why is your name Dipper anyway? Is it a nickname, or is your name legitimately Dipper?" She asked. Dipper's face turned a bright pink that even Emma could see in the dark. "Uh... it's a, uh... secret why people call me Dipper." He said nervously. Emma smirked."Aw, is Dipper-Wipper feeling saddy-waddy? Does he need his diaper-wiaper?" She said in a mock baby tone and Dipper rolled his eyes._

_"Pssht, whatever." He scoffed. Emma saw this as an opportunity and started tickling him. Dipper was surprised at this and started laughing. He tried to squirm free from her grasp, but the tickling made it hard._

_"Tell me why you're called Dipper!" Emma shouted over Dipper's intense giggling._

_"NEVER!" Dipper shouted back, which only made his situation worse as Emma tickled his armpits."TELL ME!" She shouted, and all of a sudden, they were surrounded by bright lights._

_"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! DO NOT RESIST, OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO USE ABRASIVE ACTION!" A voice shouted and they soon realized that they were surrounded by police officers, and bright lights were streamed around for them for proper sight and analysis of the situation. "What the heck is going on here?!" One of the officers shouted. Emma was still on top of Dipper and it looked like an assault._

_"Don't you know you're on private property?" The same officer shouted, and didn't wait for them to answer. "You should know better!"_

_Emma and Dipper were then escorted off the property and brought to Piedmont Police Department. They were interrogated, and when the police were fed up with their sarcastic attitudes, they put them both in a cell together. Dipper groaned, and said,"Aw, man. what am I gonna tell mom and dad?"_

_Emma smirked and said,"Well, I think we both learned a little lesson from today."_

_"What lesson is that?" Dipper asked._

_"The lesson is you should tell me the reason you're called Dipper, or else I"ll be arrested for murder." She said and played with her hair before Dipper sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you." Emma smiled triumphantly._

_"But you can't tell anyone else, ok?" Dipper said, and Emma nodded vigorously._

_Dipper lifted up the hair on his forehead to reveal the birthmark on his forehead. Emma gasped. "The Big Dipper! No wonder you're called Dipper!" She smiled and said,"I know another thing I can call you."_

_"What can you call me?" Dipper asked, though he didn't expect the answer he got._

_"I can call you boyfriend." She said, and kissed him square on the lips. The two kissed for a few seconds, and she parted from the kiss with Dipper looking shocked, but happy. The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, with his parents yelling at him and him being grounded for a month. But he was happy._

**END FLASHBACK**

The wind in Dipper's hair felt good and refreshing, considering the predicament he was in. He drove to the nearest grocery store, and decided to pack up on things. If he was going to Oregon, he would need the stuff he was going to buy. He stocked up on bread, cheese, eggs, potato chips, pork, hamburger, apples, bananas, and a few 12 packs of Coke(Hey, he didn't know if he was gonna have a can of soda ever again). He also bought a pocket knife, duck-tape, rope, 6 boxes of matches, and sleeping bags.

Dipper bought all of this, and brought it outside to put on his motorcycle. But he realized he didn't have enough room on the motorcycle. Dipper thought of an idea, and set it into action.

_5 minutes later_

Paul was driving home from work to talk to his wife about the promotion he had gotten, when he saw the strangest thing. A man was driving a motorcycle with a bag taped to his head! And there were bags taped to his arms and legs. The young man passed Paul without incident, but Paul could only think about how surreal that was.

When Paul got home, he talked to his wife about it, and she said it was probably on of those crazy people that always takes your wallet when they think you're not looking. Weird.

* * *

Mabel played with the butterfly that was near her.

"Do you think he got the message?" She asked Bill, who was in his human form, and currently removing the tongue from a frog nearby. "He definitely got it." Bill said nonchalantly, and floated the tongue towards himself. Mabel wrinkled her nose with disgust. "Eww, what are you doing?" She asked.

Bill shrugged."I just need this for something I'm doing." He answered. Mabel scooted away from him. "What are you going to do with it?"

"You don't need to know. What I do and don't do with innocent animals body parts doesn't concern you, Shooting Star." He said."If I'm not using it for my projects, I can still use it for other stuff, like a bow for your pretty little head." He said, and tied the tongue so it was in a bow shape. Then he floated it over to her and put it on her head.

"EWWW!" Mabel shouted, and threw it off of her head. It landed with a wet plop on the ground. "Don't you like the bow? I think it compliments you." Bill said with a smirk. Mabel rolled her eyes. "Look, we need to be serious when Dipper gets here. Just don't tell him that... you know." She said as she gestured to herself.

Bill held up a hand. "Alright, Shooting Star. I promise that I won't tell him." He said. Mabel brightened. "Thanks!" She said happily. She looked at the sky. The sun was starting to rise. "Sorry, I have to go. If I don't get back in time, Gideon's gonna flip. I guess I'll see you tonight?" Bill smiled. "I'll see you tonight, Shooting Star."

Mabel made her way through the only safe haven of the forest left. All the other trees and parts of the forests were either destroyed or dead from the way Gideon had taken care of this town. She made her way towards the end of the forest, and snuck into the town. It was quiet at this time of night, and she made her way into the place she was 'living', or as she put it, being held prisoner. That was what it felt like, anyway.

Mabel closed the door, and went up the stairs without making a sound. She entered her room, and lay down on her bed. _'I'm so glad Gideon doesn't sleep with me.' _She thought, and turned over on her side to sleep. Little did she know, Bud Gleeful had seen her sneak out of the forest and into the house. Bud was shocked sh was sneaking out.

What if she was having an affair? Would she do that? No, she couldn't... Could she? Thoughts raced through his head as he thought what this could possibly mean. He came to the conclusion that he could either tell Gideon and risk being killed, or don't tell him and leave it be. He decided that it would be best to tell him when it was the right time. Which was never.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updated More than what you think yet. I really don't know how to write the second chapter, and I'm afraid if I rush it'll be nothing but junk. Sorry. This is just something I've been working on. I hope you people like this! :3 As always, reviews are appreciated! I'll try to update soon! Later!


	2. Breaking and Entering

A/N: Whew! Second chapter! Here we go! Gosh, I couldn't wait to write this chapter! I've decided each chapter is going to alternate perspectives a little. For example, since last chapter was mostly centered around Dipper, this chapter will be mostly centered around Mabel. I Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel stared off into space as Gideon droned on about something she couldn't care less about. She played with her food, making the macaroni in front of her turn into an image that resembled Dipper. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated hard to remember what Dipper had looked like in the dream.

She could remember that he was taller, he had longer, shaggier hair, and he still had a pinkish nose. She smiled at the thought that soon, she would be reunited with her brother, and she could take back Gravity Falls as a charming little town that had mysteries around every corner.

Her thoughts of the soon to be Utopia were interrupted by the familiar southern drawl that belonged to Gideon. She groaned inwardly, and turned her attention to him. Gideon was talking about how close he was to finding the journal, and how he would do the best things for the world with him as the king, and her as the (shudder) queen.

She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. She thought about last night and her meeting with Bill. She hoped he wouldn't turn her back on her with the deal with him. Even though he was an untrustworthy demon, he was the only one who could help her get the message to Dipper. Mabel shuddered at the feeling on her side.

She sat up stiffly when Gideon appeared by her side. "Why, Mabel, is anything bothering you?" He asked in a tone Mabel would have guessed was loving, but she could never really tell.

Her eye twitched slightly when she answered with,"Oh, nothing, my dearest." It had to take all her willpower for her to not gag. Gideon smiled creepily.

"Good. I don't want you to feel bad before the wedding." Mabel choked on the pancake she was eating. "What?!" She exclaimed. Gideon frowned. "Weren't you listening? I said that we need to get married so we can properly fight the rebel forces. When we are wed, we can have unlimited power together! Isn't that what you want? We can get married by the end of the day!"

Mabel quickly regained her composure. "Yes, I do want that, I just think I'd like a little more time. How about we wait a bit? Like, four weeks? Is that good?" She asked hopefully. Gideon looked thoughtful. "How about three weeks? We need to get married sooner or else they'll take over."

"Three and a half. Final answer." Mabel said. Gideon sighed. "Fine. We'll be married in three and a half weeks." Gideon stated. Mabel sighed in relief.

"Um, I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me, please." Mabel said, and quickly rushed upstairs before he could object. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto the bed with a belly flop. She rolled onto her back, and groaned. She stared at the ceiling before sitting up. With a shaky breath, she lifted her shirt up enough to see the image that had been embedded into her side.

She shivered with fear at it. Quickly covering it back up, she laid back again and stared at the ceiling. Mabel thought about the she had gotten the mark, reliving every unpleasant memory in her mind. She dared to look at it again, and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She felt someone else was in the room.

She quickly turned around and came face to face with Bill. He smirked at her initial surprise. Her surprise quickly turned to annoyance. "What do you want?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

Bill floated over to the mirror above her dresser. "I was just dropping by to see how you were holding up. What are you gonna do for the wedding? I think you look good in pink. What do you think?" He grinned as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Ha ha." She said sarcastically. "We need to get out of here before then. I can't get married to ..._.him._" She said with a shudder. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"So, you can't get married to Gideon, but you're willing to help me to destroy him? You aren't forgetting your end of the bargain, right?" He asked as he traced his fingers along the side of the mirror. He floated to the floor. Mabel shook her head. "No, I didn't forget. Could you not remind me?" She said with a small frown.

"Hey, I was just asking. By the way, I hope you like it." He said as he gestured to the mark on her side. Mabel scowled. " Can you just leave me alone now?" She asked dryly. Bill floated over to the bed, and strayed a few inches in the air. "Oh, come on, Shooting Star! I just got here! Don't you want a little company?"

"I do, but I'd rather spend it with another person, not a crazy Dream Demon." She said, and turned away from him. Bill floated a bit closer and sat himself down on the bed next to her.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now." She said and turned her head away from him. Bill frowned, and attempted to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shooed him away. Bill sighed.

"Look, I know what it feels like to be alone. As a Dream Demon, you can get all the power you want, but you can never get friendship." He said with a sad look on his face. Mabel turned to him. He stared sadly at the ground, and were those... tears? She sat uncomfortably, trying to think of something to end the upsetting feeling in the room.

"You get everything, everything, but a friend. You can get gold, silver, power, respect, fear, and anything else you can imagine, but never the priceless value of a friend." He said solemnly.

Mabel felt pity and sadness for him. "You... you really feel that way?" She asked and found herself blushing. Bill turned back to her, the sadness in his eyes evident. Staring face to face, the two sat a few inches away from each other.

Bill slowly raised his hand and cupped her face with it, tilting her head up slightly. Mabel felt herself blush as pink as the sweater that had given her the nickname Bill called her so often. Leaning closer, he murmured,"Shooting Star..."

Mabel felt awkward, but it felt... good for some reason. "Bill..." she whispered quietly.

The sweet moment abruptly ended when Bill laughed loudly. Mabel was confused at first, but then Bill let go of her, and started floating to the center of the room.

"Oh, Shooting Star, you should have seen the look on your FACE! It was priceless! Absolutely priceless! Hahaha! Oh, that was almost too good!" He cackled, and Mabel scowled.

"You jerk! I thought you really wanted a friend, and I was gonna be your friend, but this was just a joke?! What's wrong with you?!" She exclaimed as she stood up and pointed at him. Bill laughed again.

"Oh, many, many things, Shooting Star. Sorry, I have to go! In the meantime, I'll be watching you! Oh, and remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" He exclaimed, and disappeared in a bright flash. Mabel blinked a few times before she sat down on the bed. Fighting back tears, she picked up a piece of paper, and started writing on it.

When finished writing, Mabel opened the window in her room, and whistled softly. A few moments later, a familiar chubby pink pig came rushing below her window.

"Hey, Waddles! Get this letter to Soos!" Mabel whisper-shouted to Waddles. She gently dropped the paper to the ground and Waddles picked it up with his mouth. Answering to his master's order, the pig quickly ran into the forest, being careful to navigate through the woods since sunlight was almost completely gone.

Smiling happily at the sight of her pig, Mabel closed the window, and changed into a purple night gown. Yawning, she stretched as she crawled into the bed. Before the lights turned off, she took one last look st the mark on her side. Lifting up the night gown and seeing it unnerved her to no end. Quickly turning over on her side, Mabel did her best to get to sleep.

Bill's words echoed in her head.

_I'll be watching you._

The hair on her neck stood up, and she felt as though she were being watched right at the moment. Grabbing the covers for comfort, Mabel buried her head as she heard his laughter seem to echo around the room. When the laughing stopped, she peeked her head out of the covers.

For a moment, Mabel thought she had seen his cold, black eye staring at her in the dark. The image soon faded away, leaving her trembling.

Shuddering, Mabel quickly forgot about the triangular demon, and thought about Dipper. She felt excited that she would be seeing him again soon. But, she was, however, blissfully unaware of the mark on her side glowing.

And what is the mark on her side, you may ask?

It's the mark of a triangular Bill Cipher.

* * *

Dipper felt relieved when he arrived at his apartment. Now he could pack his clothes and everything he would have left at home lest he left right away. He entered the building and went into his room. For some reason, when he entered, he felt anxious. Something was off.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" He called out. No answer. Dipper hastily grabbed the thing closest to him and held it like a weapon. The object he had grabbed was a lamp. He groaned inwardly, but didn't grab anything else.

There was rustling and movements coming from the bathroom. Dipper held the lamp tightly, ready to strike. He edged towards the door with complete stealth, and heard someone in the bathroom. "Oh, man that feels good." The person said. Dipper felt completely disgusted at what he was hearing.

The door to the bathroom opened slowly, and as soon as Dipper saw the person's head, he aimed for it, knocking them down with a battle cry that would put Spartacus to shame. The person he hit screamed, and flailed his arms around, hitting Dipper in the face, but he kept hitting the person on the head. Dipper hit the man one more time, and the man fell to the floor.

"Dude! Stop!" The man shouted, and Dipper stopped the attack. Dipper inspected the man and was shocked to see who it was.

"Soos?" He gasped. Soos rubbed his head and smiled. "'Sup, Ham-bone?" Soos said with a cheeky grin. "Soos? You're alive! Oh my God! You're alive! I thought Gideon had killed you or something!" He exclaimed and hugged the man child. Soos was taller than Dipper by six inches, and Dipper took note of that.

Soos looked a bit different, with a few gray streaks in his hair, and there were wrinkles on his face that made him seem friendlier and even more inviting. The question mark T-shirt he usually wore had been replaced by a long sleeved white T-shirt with a strange mark on it.

Dipper smiled at Soos, and then asked many questions, such as the following: "How did you get here? Where have you been? How did you escape? How is Stan doing? How is Wendy doing? What's Gravity Falls like? Is Mabel safe? What's going on? How-" He raced through the questions before Soos put a finger to his lips.

"Shh," He said, and smiled warmly. "I'll tell you what's been happening."

* * *

Dipper sat on the couch, waiting eagerly for Soos to tell him what was going on. Soos waited for what seemed like forever, and Dipper was stressing out, anxiously awaiting the answer. Soos took his time and waited a few minutes.

"Dipper, I'm here to take you to Gravity Falls. I received a message telling me to come here. I need you to come with me." Soos said with a serious look on his face. Dipper nodded. "I was just getting ready to do that. I need to finish packing-" Dipper was interrupted by Soos. "Oh, wait, you already know?"

"Yeah, I know. Come on. Let's go!" Dipper said enthusiastically, and pumped his fist in the air for effect. Soos mimicked Dipper's action, and after a few minutes of shoving as many clothes as possible into a bag, Dipper was ready.

"Dude, I brought a car with me, so we can ride in it if you want. Soos said with a small shrug. Dipper shook his head.

"No, I'll just ride on my motorcycle, if you don't mind." He said politely. "Aw, come on, dude! I've got like, a radio, seat warmers, a mini fridge, you know, normal car stuff."

Dipper looked thoughtful. "Ok, we'll ride in your car." "Yes!" Soos exclaimed.

"On one condition." Dipper said. "Yeah, what is it?" Soos asked.

"If we turn on the radio, I get to choose all the songs." Soos nodded."Yeah fine, whatever. Let's go already!"

Rushing outside, they quickly stuffed everything into the trunk and back seats. Soos got shotgun, and Dipper sat in the passenger seat. Soos started up the car, and Dipper turned on the radio. After flipping through a few stations, he came across one that was starting to play Bad to the Bone.

"Hey, do you have any sunglasses on you? 'Cause if you do we can look super cool when we're driving! Wait, I think I might have some!" Soos shouted, and started rummaging through one of the glove compartments. After a few moments, he pulled out two pairs of sunglasses. He handed on to Dipper and they both put the glasses on.

Turning to Soos, Dipper smiled and said,

"Let's roll."

* * *

A/N: Whew! Well, I got that over with! The ending to this chapter feels kinda forced and awkward to me, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! (My favorite part was writing when Mabel and Bill started getting all close, but then it was totally ruined.) I hope you peeps enjoyed this chapter, and thank you! Please review, and watch for a third chapter coming to a computer near you soon!


	3. Road Trips and Disguises

A/N: Yay! Third chapter! I wanted to write this as soon as possible, and I thank all those who reviewed! I will get in depth about the deal Mabel made with Bill in later chapters, so for now I'll have you guys guessing what she'll do for the deal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Dipper and Soos listened to the radio in silence. When the song ended, Soos stopped at a red light. "Dude, I'll bet we looked so cool! I'm so glad I brought these with me!" He exclaimed happily. Dipper chuckled, and took the glasses off. He handed them to Soos.

"Yeah, I'll bet we did." He said with a smile, and Soos put the sunglasses back in the glove compartment. They sat in silence for a while, with the latest songs coming from the radio, such as Bowling Ball by Viley Mirus, and As Long As You Mug Me by Rustin Heiber.

"Soo... How have you been?" Dipper asked, interrupting the awkward silence. Soos shrugged. "Oh, I've been good. You know if you consider hiding underground for ten years good. But hey, what do I know? At least I've got like, a bed, and clothes. It's cool." He said and there was more awkward silence.

The song Mail by AWOL-country came on, and Dipper hummed the tune. Soos smiled and tapped his other foot to the beat while humming. Dipper muttered the lyrics.

"This is how I deliver stuff. I wrote it in this ink because, I blame it on my shady beat, baby." Soos smiled and sang the next verse.

"This is how a real man writes, I blame it on my cursive i's. I blame it on my shady beat, baby." There was a rest before they both sang,"Mail! Mail! Mail!" Dipper smiled and sang the next verse. "Maybe I should do it myself. Maybe I should kill this elf. Blame it on my shady beat, baby."

"Maybe I'm just full of greed," Soos sang. "Maybe you should call me king. So blame it on my shady, beat baby."

"Mail!"

"Mail!"

"Mail!"

The two sang in unison, while Soos made dramatic gestures with his hands. They both laughed until they almost hit another car. "WHOA!" Soos shouted and he quickly put his hands back on the wheel. They both laughed nervously before Soos said,"Maybe we should change the station." Dipper nodded and fiddled with the knob.

He changed it to a station where a man with a smooth voice was talking about someone named Telly the Barber, a mysterious glow cloud, and hooded figures in the dog park. "What the heck is this guy talking about?" Dipper asked with confusion and slight terror in his voice. Soos shrugged. "It's best not to ask." He answered.

Dipper sighed and stared out the window. He attempted to talk again."So, how's Stan been?" He asked cautiously. Soos immediately frowned. "Um, well, he'd been doing good, but he got sick and..." He trailed off with tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

Dipper was shocked. "Stan... died?" Soos shook his head. "No, at least, not yet. He's got a few weeks, at most. But, once we get Gravity Falls back, we'll be able to heal him with the journals. I mean, we'll be able to find some way to heal him, right? They hold almost infinite power, so we should be able to find something to help, right?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

Dipper frowned and feeling saddened by the current condition his great uncle was in. He tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"I'm a bit surprised he didn't kick the bucket. I guess he's that stubborn, huh?" Soos smiled and chuckled a little. "Yeah, he hasn't changed that much. Still refuses to give up."

Dipper cleared his throat. "So, what do we do when we get into town?" He asked. Soos stiffened, and started to slow down. "Soos? What are we gonna do when we get there?" He asked again, and Soos stopped in the middle of the road.

"Uh, I didn't really think that part out, dude." He answered. "What?!" Dipper exclaimed. "I'm sorry, dude! I just thought we'd figure out what to do naturally! You know, like we'd disguise ourselves as mailmen, or something, I don't know!" He shouted, and Dipper face-palmed.

"Soos, this isn't like the movies, ok? We need a real plan, with real accuracy, and real life stuff! We can't just wing it!" He yelled, and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I think that our trip will have to be put on hold until we at LEAST get some decent disguises. Ok?" Soos nodded. They both turned their heads to the sound of honking.

They realized that they had been holding up all the cars behind them, causing quite a riot. Some people were yelling at them to move it, were as others had reduced to swearing at them. One person had actually gotten out of their car, and was moving towards them pretty fast.

"I think we should go now." Dipper said, and Soos pressed his foot on the brake. They sped away fast, leaving angry and slightly confused rioters behind.

* * *

Rushing to the nearest Party City, they probably broke at least three laws while driving there. When they got there, they rushed into a handicap parking zone, broke someone's license plate, and knocked an old lady over. Soos helped her up, but he got whacked in the face with a cane in return.

After that was cleared up, they grabbed anything their size and put it in a shopping cart. They ran up to a cashier. "We would like to try these on, please." Dipper said, and the cashier looked up at them, clearly uninterested, and she raised an eyebrow. She looked as though helping them would interrupt her very important nail filing.

"Uh, you can't try on the costumes in here, there aren't any changing rooms. Duh." She said in a bratty, and condescending tone. "What? Why don't you have changing rooms?!" Dipper exclaimed, and she blew uneven strands of hair out of her face.

"We just don't. You either buy it, or leave it." She said. Dipper sighed in defeat. "Fine. How much is it for all this stuff?" He asked. She scanned all the costumes. "Hm, let's see..." She said as she read the price, her eyes bugged out of her head for a minute.

"You sure you wanna buy all this stuff?" She asked and Dipper nodded. She let him look at the rice, and he gasped in shock. "That much?!" He exclaimed. She nodded in response.

Dipper cringed, but pulled out his wallet. "Hey, Soos, how much money do you have?" Dipper asked him. Soos pulled out his wallet and counted how much he had.

"Uh, let's see, I have, carry the one, add twenty, uh, eighty nine cents!" Dipper cringed again. "Ok, I'll pay for this." He grumbled unhappily, and handed the cashier several twenty dollar bills. Then something white in his wallet caught his eye.

He carefully grabbed it out, and smiled in recognition at what it was.

"Uh, wait! Can I have the money back? I have something that I can use to pay for all of it." He said, and the teen sighed. "Fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes as she handed the money back to him. Dipper smiled and handed the girl what he had found in his wallet.

She stared in confusion at what he had handed to her. "What the-" She started before a large cloud of smoke curled around, making everything hard to see. She coughed violently. Dipper and Soos grabbed as many costumes as they could, and quickly ran out of the store.

When the smoke finally cleared, she looked again at what Dipper had given to her. Grumbling unhappily, she muttered,"Dumb jerk."

She stared at the paper, and scowled. "what the heck is a 'Stan-Buck'?" She asked with irritation and annoyance in her tone. She threw it behind her, and curled on the ground. It lay there until a man picked it up.

"What the heck is a Stan-Buck?" Paul asked, and slipped the paper into his pocket. Who knew? Maybe it could come in handy later.

* * *

Mabel tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't get comfortable. It felt like there was something about to stab through the mattress, and it made her anxious. Then she remembered were she was supposed to go. But, surely she could sleep in a bit more, right?

Well, knowing Bill, probably not.

She sighed tiredly and got up. She knew it was probably twelve at night, so she quietly opened her window, tying sheets together as a makeshift rope. She couldn't use her grappling hook, that would surely give away her position.

She quietly swung the sheets up onto the gutter. It caught onto a sharp indent she had made with a rock. She tugged on it to test if it was sturdy enough to hold her. It didn't show any signs of weakness, so she started to climb up, standing on the windowsill. She closed the windows without any noise.

Mabel reached the roof, and quickly walked across it, being careful not to make a sound. She reached the other side, and quietly slipped down on the gutter, crawled down a few footholds in the brick wall, and finally made it to the ground.

She froze as she heard a guard coming in her direction. She quickly pressed herself against the wall, and held her breath. She quickly threw a rock in the opposite direction she was in. The guard was easily fooled, and went in the other direction.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mabel quickly scaled over the wall that kept her from the outside world. She made her way through the forest, and reached the meeting place in a few minutes. Bill was sitting on his usual tree stump with his usual smirk.

"Hi, Bill." She said. Without looking at him, she sat down on a large boulder. "How are the Gnomes doing?" She asked. "They're making defenses, and perfecting their technique."

"How about the Manotaurs and the Multi-Bear?"

"Doing a good job at offense and attacking."

"Gremloblins?"

"Being vicious and solving their daddy issues."

"Good. How's Stan doing? Is the society coming up with any new plans?" She asked. Bill hesitated, and sighed.

"He's still sick. If we don't find the journals soon, we won't be able to heal him." He muttered, and looked genuinely sad. "The society is doing their best, but most of they're plans won't work. We need a miracle to get this done in time."

Mabel sighed and put her head in her lap. "What about Dipper and Soos? Where are they right now?" She asked. Bill concentrated and frowned. "Right now they're trying on clothes. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure we don't need them to do that."

"Ugh, we're going nowhere with this!" She shouted angrily, and kicked up some dust. Mabel groaned and sat back down. "We really need to get them here." She grumbled. Bill shrugged. "Hey, Shooting Star, you don't need to feel bad. Even if this plan fails, all you'll lose is your friends, your family, hope, and the entire world. At least you'll have the adolescent Demon on your side."

Mabel glared at him. "Bill, we both know even you will be effected by this. If we don't get Gravity Falls back to normal, you'll lose your powers and immortality, slowly, until you're nothing but a pile of dust. So take it or leave it!" She shouted angrily, and stomped away.

Bill stared in shock at her sudden anger. Then again, with the position she was in, he would probably do the same. After all, when you have the mark of Bill Cipher, why wouldn't you be angry?

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I'm still not satisfied with this chapter. I guess this will have to do for now. I'm sorry, I probably made Mabel way too OOC in that last part. Ugh, I just don't feel satisfied with this chapter. Anyway, I hoped at least one of you people liked it. Remember to review!


End file.
